Love's a bumpy Road
by Unrequited Love 143
Summary: Maka is having Soul problems... Black*Star is having Tsubaki problems...and what's this? Maka's getting closer with Kid? What does Soul think about all this? Love works in mysterious ways. Rated T just in case.
1. Heartbroken

Love's a bumpy road

By: Unrequited Love 143

Chapter 1 – Heartbroken

Just wanted to try this… didn't really have an idea to this. Just popped into my head and had to make it into a story. Bare with me plz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in any way.

XxXxX

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey Maka?" Soul said quietly.

They were both walking down the halls to their last class.

"Yeah, Soul?" Maka said?

She was wondering he was so quiet today. Maybe he was finally going to open up to her now.

"Umm, could I ask you something?" he said, covering his eyes with his hair.

"Anything!" she said cheerfully.

"Well the thing is…" he started.

"YAHOOO! The great me has appeared!" Black*Star yelled.

Black*Star jumped out of nowhere right in-between the two friends.

"Black*Star calm down please!" Tsubaki said.

That set off Black*Star. "Why? Why should the great me calm down? I have every right to be Black*Star!" and he continued his rant.

Soul seemed flustered and frustrated afterwards but Maka didn't notice since she was too busy trying to also calm down Black*Star. Maka turned around facing Soul saying "Ask me back at home?"

Soul just kept looking down, uttering a "yeah" and went inside the class without the three.

_Sigh when he finally was going to tell me what's wrong too. Jeez Black*__Star. _She thought.

When Maka and Tsubaki finally calmed him down the three walked inside lost in their own thoughts.

_I really like Tsubaki but how can I tell her? My Godly instincts always take over and ruin everything… she must hate it by now._ He thought.

_Sigh why does Black*__Star always have to do that? Oh well it's ok, I don't really mind… it's just that…_ Tsubaki questioned herself.

_I need to make sure Soul's ok! He's my best friend after all!_ She thought.

The class went by slowly as everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

_*Ding Dong Ding_

"Thank you class. Have a good weekend!" said as he rolled away, falling over the rook of the door, like usual.

Everyone was pretty quiet leaving the school, even Black*Star, which surprised everyone.

"Bye guys." Maka said.

"Bye." Everyone uttered.

So now Soul and Maka climbed on the orange motorcycle to go home. The ride itself was pretty quiet and Maka didn't want to push Soul if he didn't want to say anything.

They reached the apartment and parked the motorcycle when Soul asked "Maka?"

"Yeah?"

He put his arm around her as they started walking towards the apartment slowly.

"Will you go out with me?" Soul asked.

"What?" Maka said.

They continued walking up the stairs with Soul's arm still around Maka.

"Umm, Soul…" she started

Soul was waiting for her to respond when…

"Well, we're friends aren't we? So… no." She finished.

"The I'll wait for you." Soul said.

"I don't think you should. As I said we're friends Soul! K?" she said.

"Ouch, cold, ha ha I'll get you next time, but s'ok I get it. You owe me dinner though k?" he said happily.

"O.K." Maka said back.

Not knowing that behind that smile was so much and hurt and pain.

That was a year ago. Maka and Soul were still good friends now, and Soul even dated a few girls after that. And Maka fully supported, but at the moment Soul was single.

~In Class~

"Come on Soul! I'm taller then that! Give me some credit."

"Nope. I still think your about, what? 4'11?"

"Soooouuul! I'm 5'0! At least 5'0! Come on!"

Soul and Maka had their usual argument since it was free period anyway.

"Look at them! They act like a couple! They should just get together!"

"I know right? And it's obvious Soul likes Maka and she certainly seems to like him a lot too!"

"Yeah I know! And they're always together!"

People around them gossiped about them and how they should be together and hook up and stuff.

But on the other hand Black*Star and Tsubaki's 'love' relationship wasn't very good. They were really close and really good friends… but….

"Stop, Black*Star! Please?" Tsubaki pleaded.

Black*Star was just ridiculing himself as usual while Tsubaki tried to stop it.

"I guess, Tsubaki." He said.

"Arigatou." she said.

"Hey Tsubaki?"

"Yeah?" she said with her usual smile.

"Do you like someone?" he asked.

"What? Well maybe…" Tsubaki said while blushing.

Black*Star was in high hopes that it was him, so he asked

"What's his name?" he asked happily.

"Kira Yamamoto." She said still blushing.

"What?" with his voice faltering a bit.

Black*star at that moment looked so sad that he was actually speechless.

"He's so kind, cute, enthusiastic! *sigh…" Tsubaki sighed contently while closing her eyes.

"Really? YAHOO! I support you Tsubaki!" he said with a big smile.

Tsubaki didn't realize that behind that smile was hurt… the same hurt that Soul had before.

_Ding Dong Ding_

"Anyway, let's go Black*Star? School's done now." She said.

"Okaaay!" he yelled.

And both of them left the class.

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Soul! Jeez it's been like that whole world! I'm 5'0!"

"…with shoes." He said… again!

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Owww…" he said as he rubbed the dent in his head.

"Awww, I'm sorry Maka." Soul said with his lovable toothy grin.

"…fine."

"Pssshh, course it's fine. Cause I'm so cool and the fact that you love me helps too right?" and chuckled afterwards.

"O-k sure I do." _More then you know, Soul._

We headed home as usual and the days went by regularily. With us going to schoool, going to vlass together, eating together, going home together… we were always together. Until…

"Ne, Soul? Let's go to lunch now?" _Sigh I've just realized that I love him too. More than a friend… well he said that he liked me last year right? And we do seem to be getting closer…_

I stopped my thoughts when he said "I can't."

_Huh?_ "Ummm what Soul?" _We've always had lunch together! Everyday! P until today…_

"But, why?"

"I'm eating with Nagazawa today, that's why." He said as he chuckled.

"Nagazawa! Satsuki Nagazawa? She's a year younger than us isn't she?" I questioned.

"Yeah. But you don't mind right?" he asked.

"Oh! Of course not! Go ahead! I'm going to eat with Tsubaki and them anyway." I chirped.

"O.k talk to you later!" and did his slump walk towards the direction of the roof top.

_I shouldn't think too much about it… we're still friends anyway._

I walked to the usual lunch table with Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Patty and Liz.

"Hey minna."

"Hey" they all said back.

Kid was the first one to talk to me. He sat beside me and asked, "what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing." And gave Kid my biggest smile.

"Really?" he asked.

Then he fully faced me and said "then look me in the eyes and say it."

I looked him in the eyes, hoping my eyes won't betray me. Then I turn and stared at him.

"There… now what?"

"Say 'I'm ok'."

"I'm ok."

But I knew at that moment that my eyes betrayed me – damn eyes – cause then he frowned.

"Really what's wrong?" he said worriedly.

Amazingly no one was paying attention to our little conversation, but still I sadi nothing.

"Come with me, we'll walk around for a bit."

"But!..." I started, however he dragged me off anyway.

We started walking around the school quietly. He was waiting for me to say something but when I stayed quiet he asked "Soul wasn't with you. You guys are always together… what happened?"

_I never realized that Kid and I got pretty close… maybe more than me and Tsubaki… Huh…_

Then I realized he was still waiting for my response.

"Ohh… well he said he's going to eat lunch with Satsuki Nagazawa today so I said go ahead." And smiled.

"Her?"

"Mmhmm."

"You jealous?" he taunted.

"What?! Noo!" I denyed but I knew in my heart that I was jealous over something so petty.

"Don't worry their just friends! Ahaha."

And Kid started laughing more.

"Wh-What?" I said concisouly.

"'I'll get you next time' that's what he said to you last year when you rejected him right? Hahaha!"

"How's that funny?" I demanded. I was readying my book to give him a Maka-cjop.

"Ahaha, cause now he does have you. Look at you! Stressing over him, he got you good."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Owwww!"

_Even though I wasn't showing it Kid was right. I am stressing over it… sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself._

"She's just friends, no worries, k? He still likes you." Kid said encouragingly.

"Thanks Kid." Was all I said.

Then Kid started spazzing how when I hit him it wasn't symmetrical and demanded me to hit him again. We argued a bit more as we walked back to our table.

Remember "friends" is what Kid said. His words not mine.

It's been about a week now and she's been with him… all the time! The minute we get to school he leaves me and walks her to class. Lunch rools around and he automatically goes to where she is. After school she comes with us back to _our_ apartment so that they can 'study together'. And when she leaves they talk online! Or he calls her!

I stare at kid menacingly during lunch knowing what I was going to say to him. I tap my foot impatiently at him.

"Umm… they're really close friends?"

"Sigh, you really got my hopes up kid!"

I fely like crying here right now. I was just so frustrated I didn't know what to do.

"Maka…"

That's when the tears finally came pouring out.

Tsubaki, Black*Star, Patty and Liz all noticed and started worrying. Asking me multiple questions at one time.

"Maka what's wrong?"

"Don't cry…"

"Is it a boy? I'll beat him up!"

"Hahaha, hee hee Maaaaakkaaaa!"

They all talked to me at once and I didn't know what to do about Soul, how to deal with dad, I need my mom, all the damn kishins rampaging through town and I have to defeat them, I need Soul, I need answers. I'm so frustrated, I broke my own heart…

I just erupted. Luckily we were outside and no one was there except us.

"Ahhhh!" and wailed and sobbed and cried and knew that was stupid because I shouldn't do that but when you bottle everything, this is what happens.

Everyone just stayed quiet while Tsubaki held me in her arms. I swear, Black*Star keeps amazing me that he can actually shut up.

Once I calmed down enough I thanked everyone, but still gave me no explanation and left. But Black*star followed me.

"Hey Maka?"

"Yeah?" I said hoarsely since my throat hurt from yelling and crying.

"You're close with Tsubaki right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I'm wondering… should I still try pursuing her?"

"Oh yeah! You told me you like her!"

"Yeah! The great Black*Star does!... should I continue?"

I didn't want to say no… but I couldn't say yes either sine she loved someone else.

"Well… truth"

"Truth."

"Even if it's yes or no you'll still be there for her?"

"Yes."

I chuckled. _I feel like I'm marrying him to her or something._

"What?" He said.

"Pbt… nothing."

"…" and grumbled something inaudible.

"No." was all I said.

"Huh… that's what I thought. But I! The great Black*Star shall continue protecting her with my god-like powers!"

And I felt bad for him. He tried so hard for her to love him in that way but she brushed it off. It's not that Tsubaki's bad, it's just that she already found the one she loved and can't switch just like that… Poor Black*Star.

"Black*Star." I said quietly.

"See you later Maka! YAHOO!" and leapt away.

I went to the roof top after school to stay there for a bit. But it didn't help cause when I looked down I noticed that Soul and Satsuki left on his orange motorcycle… wait…

"How am I getting home?!!!!" I yelled upwards.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled in a high piercing voice.

XxXxX

End of chappie 1. Review plz?


	2. Online Chat

Love's A Bumpy Road

By: Unrequited Love 143

Chapter 2 – Online Chat

Characters are kind of OOC. Just saying.

XxXxX

**Maka's P.O.V**

In the end of wondering how I was going to get home Kid found me. He offered me a ride and I highly obliged to it. He gave me a ride in his limousine and dropped me off in front of my apartment.

"Thanks again Kid."

"No problem Maka" he said to me.

He looked like he was going to say something else so I just said, "I'm fine. No more crying for me!" I squealed.

He looked at me worriedly but didn't say anything else and before he drove away he stepped out of the car and hugged me. Reassuring me everything's going to be all right. I hugged him back and waved him off as he drove away.

I walked upstairs and stood in front of the door preparing myself.

"Be nice Maka. Be nice! Smile!"

I huffed once and walked inside with my head up high. When I opened the door I realized that their backs were turned towards me and that they were 'studying' really close with one another. She would lean in close to him and he would accept it. Inside I was fuming but on the outside I was all smiles. I also realized that

"Hey Soul! …Satsuki-chan." I tried to say as nice as possible.

"Hey Maka." Soul said without turning around.

"Hi Albarn-san." She said without turning around as well.

And than silence. Neither of them mentioning that I got left at school either! I wanted to Maka-chop both of them, especially Soul.

"Ne Soul. What do you want for dinner?" I tried striking a conversation with him.

"Huh? Oh I'm probably going to eat out with Satsuki today."

"Oh… of course! Have fun!" I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. _Just like every other night he eats out with her._

I left them and stayed in my room. I felt frustrated that I can't even escape her from the comforts of my own home. I opened up my Mac Book Pro and decided to go online and meet new people.

_Hmm what should my username be? I don't want people to know it's me Maka._

I glanced around the room and saw a few of my favorite shoujo mangas: Gakuen Alice, Shugo Chara, Kamichama Karin, Charming Junkie, Heart no Kuni no Alice, Kaichou wa maid-sama and many others, as well as my shounens like -Man, Bleach, Witch Hunter, One Piece and many others.

_How about ScytheNeko... Nahh scythe singles me out. Hmm… How about Death Flower? Yeah that works. _

I needed to talk to someone, anyone and rant about it and know that they'll forget about it later. Like a one time appointment to the psychologist. Like one session.

_DeathFlower logged in_

DeathFlower: Any one here?

Black*Starthegreatest: I'm here!

Smilesz: Same, hello :)

Kid08: Nice to meet you DeathFlower.

LolImPatty: Lool, hi Death Flower!

BabeGurl: Hey.

DeathFlower: Hey. So do you mind introducing yourselves? Like your stories I guess.

BabeGurl: Nahh we don't mind. Used to be a thug, and btw I'm a gun weapon.

Black*Starthegreatest: I'm a GOD! Bow down and hail me!

Smilesz: Don't listen to him, he's always like that. I'm Tsubaki dark arts weapon.

Kid08: Tsubaki! You're not supposed to tell other people your name! Especially strangers! Btw I'm Kid, shinigami.

Smilesz: Sorry… wait you just said your name though.

BabeGurl: Yeah! Hypocrite much? Liz's the name.

_Oh they're my friends. Well then again Black*Star and Kid kind of tipped me off. Then again I already know they're usernames. _I thought while a smile crept unto my face. _They are too open and friendly._

LolImPatty: I'm Patty! Lmao

Kid08: So yeah anyway, you know our names and partly our stories. What's yours?

DeathFlower: Umm, I'm… Mikan.

Smilesz: Oh? Nice to meet you Mikan-chan :) What school do you go too? Shibusen?

Black*Starthegreatest: why isn't anyone paying attention to me? Hey!

Kid08: shut up Black*Star!

Deathflower: Uhh no I'm from… Alice academy.

_I don't expect any of them to read Gakuen Alice anyway…_

Black*Starthegreatest: Alice Academy is real?

Kid08: Alice Academy is real?

BabeGurl: You guys read Gakuen alice? Wow! LMAO

LolImPatty: Lool, girly guys, girly guys! Onee-chan! I'm hungry! Make me food! Lol

BabeGurl: Okaaay. Bye DeathFlower nice meeting you. Later girls. :)

LolImPatty: Lool

_BabeGurl logged off_

_LolImPatty logged off_

Smilesz: so what's up Mikan-chan? Oh, if I may call you that.

DeathFlower: Yeah sure =)

Kid08: So yeah, what's up?

DeathFlower: Nm. Nm. Just guy problems I guess.

_I wonder what they'll say not knowing it's me Maka. _

Smilesz: Aw what happened?

Black*Starthegreatest: …

Kid08: What's wrong Black*Star?

Black*Starthegreatest: This is getting boring! I'm gone! Hail Black*Star!

_Black*Starthegreatest logged off_

Kid08: Sigh sorry he's a bit inconsiderate but he's a decent guy

DeathFlower: Lool, nahhs it's ok

Smilesz: Anyway so what's wrong with this guy?

DeathFlower: Actually it's more like what's wrong with me.

Kid08: what do you mean?

DeathFlower: Well long story short. I rejected him first then I started to like him and now it's too late cause he got a gf =D the end

Kid08: …

Smilesz: Aww, it's ok

DeathFlower: Thanks

Kid08: Don't worry about it too much. Once you liked someone it's easy to like them again

Smilesz: Yeah, also if he doesn't make the effort to get you he's not worth your time you know :)

Kid08: Yeah, if he gives up so easily after a little rejection he doesn't deserve you

_Awww their so sweet._

DeathFlower: Thanks guys

Kid08: Np but now I have to go. Hope to talk to you soon :)

DeathFlower: Me too x)

_Kid08 logged off_

Smilesz: …

DeathFlower: Umm, if you want to go that's ok. Thank you for helping me btw

Smilesz: Np, but that's not it

DeathFlower: ?

Smilesz: Maybe you can help me with the guy I like?

_Oh yeah! Tsubaki likes a guy! But it's not Black*Star…_

DeathFlower: Sure what's the prob?

Smilesz: well I like this guy but I'm kinda scared

DeathFlower: Why?

Smilesz: Cause he's had so many gf's while I haven't even had my first

DeathFlower: Ohh

Smilesz: Yeah

DeathFlower: I don't think you should be scared though

Smilesz: Why?

DeathFlower: Because every relationship is an experience to gain and learn from right?

Smilesz: well I guess

_Im sorry Black*Star, I have to help her with the other guy rather than you. Forgive me! _I internally yelled.

DeathFlower: Don't worry about it and go for it!

Smilesz: Thanks n.n you remind me of my friend

DeathFlower: Really?

Smilesz: Yupp ^.^ I love her to death and want to always protect her… she's my closest friend

DeathFlower: Aww, that's so sweet xD I bet she loves you too

_That I do Tsubaki. That I do. _I thought as I smiled thinking about Tsubaki.

Smilesz: Although… her and her partner weren't on today

DeathFlower: What?

Smilesz: Nothing =) I'd love to talk to you again soon, k?

DeathFlower: of course

_We have school together anyway. _I thought.

Smilesz: Good-bye Mikan-chan ^.^

DeathFlower: bye bye

_Smilesz logged off_

DeathFlower: *Sigh, guess I'm alone now

Albinoscythe logged in

Albinoscythe: I'm here

DeathFlower: Oh... Heysz

_It's soul!_ My mind screamed at me. _Ok act normal Maka. Normal, you're a whole new person ok?_ I kept telling myself as I talked to him.

Albinoscythe: hey to you too. Wassup?

DeathFlower: Nm nm, hbu?

Albinoscythe: same same

DeathFlower: can I ask you something?

Albinoscythe: sure go ahead. I'm not doing anything anyway.

_Wait where's satsuki?_ I thought

DeathFlower: I know this is random but ive been asking ppl this sithuation

Albinoscythe: what's the situation?

DeathFlower: dun dun dun dun~ Kim possible!

Albinoscythe: huh?

DeathFlower: you don't know Kim possible?

Albinoscythe: I do but that was so random

DeathFlower: my bad.

Albinoscythe: anyway... what were you saying?

DeathFlower: Kay so I rejected this guy last year but now I like him maybe even love him but he has a gf now... what do I do?

Albinoscythe: I think... when you want someone you would try everything you can to get them

DeathFlower: even though he has a gf?

Albinoscythe: well, be friends with him and don't let him know ur hurt... idk I'm not good at this

DeathFlower: lool s'ok thank you though

Albinoscythe: np

DeathFlower: =]

Albinoscythe: ...

DeathFlower: what? :S

Albinoscythe: what school do you go to?

Eep! He might be getting suspicious. He might think it's me!

DeathFlower: Alice Academy... btw I'm Mikan

Albinoscythe: oh nice to meet-

Albinoscythe: Alice academy? It's real? Do you have an Alice? =D

DeathFlower: lmaorotfl

Albinoscythe: what? =|

_I didn't know he was reading my shoujos! Ahahaha wow!_ I was dying inside as I read this. It's not funny cause he's a guy reading it but cause he said he thought it was lame to read it and that he'd never read it ever.

DeathFlower: you read that? Haha lool

Albinoscythe: mean person .

DeathFlower: ehe sorry :(

Albinoscythe: nahhs it's cool...

Albinoscythe: nahhs I'M cool

DeathFlower: okay. Anyway what's your name?

Albinoscythe: not saying

DeathFlower: why not? I told you mine

Albinoscythe: which was your mistake :)

DeathFlower: come on!

Albinoscythe: nope. I'll tell you one day though :)

DeathFlower: not fair!

Albinoscythe: haven't you heard little girl? Life isn't fair

DeathFlower: little? How would you know I'm little?

Albinoscythe: I just know

DeathFlower: I'm not! I'm like... a huge 6ft girl!

Albinoscythe: sure you are

DeathFlower: I am!

Albinoscythe: suure you are

DeathFlower: Ughh you're annoying

Albinoscythe: Speak for yourself

DeathFlower: … goodbye

Albinoscythe: hope to talk to you again soon ;)

Deathflower: w/e iight bye

Albinoscythe: later

Deathflower logged off

Albinoscythe logged off

_Sigh I'm getting really sleepy… let's see what happens tomorrow. _I thought as I drifted off to sleep near my laptop.

XxXxX

Hope you enjoyed it

Sorry that it's been almost a year since I released the first chapter.

Please forgive me.

-Unrequited Love 143


End file.
